hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Talk
'''The Talk '''is the sixty-four episodes of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Nathan is in a bad mood, as Samuel Ryan wants to talk to him about Callum's death. Nathan got angry in a couple of days, as Samuel tells him to rest. He will know for one day but he will not stop training to find, Rex Barton and take his other pieces with him. Selina wants to know, what's wrong with Nathan. He lost a friend because of Blackjack. She knows that Nathan can't be said about this forever but he will remember him. He got angry in a few days, even towards his teammates Boyce, Harold and others. He sees him the only anger, as Selina wants Nathan to talk to his dad. Nathan meets his father at home, as his mother is busy doing Science with her father, Derrick Hawkins. He is old, but he still has years to live, but not long enough. Boyce and Harold wants to see if Nathan is okay, but they arrive at Hendrix's home. He will tell Nathan about how he got angry, as Boyce and Harold loved to listen to his stories, as Hendrix started it when he was in his early days of his Providence career. Flashback Hendrix found out that Klaus is at the Movie studios, as Doctor Hawkins waited for him to be patient and don't lose its head. Derrick, Mario, Jay Rook and Audrey Billings go to deal with bombs that Klaus robots are planting, leaving Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins to deal with Klaus, themselves. It turned out many robots are closing in Hendrix's position but Doctor Hawkins fights with Hendrix to stop them and destroy them all. Hendrix went on full force after defeating many of R.D.Ms and saving many civilians from his robots. Derrick with Audrey's help defuse the bombs, as Providence soldiers and Mario keep away the R.D.Ms from the bombs after it was defused. He got eyes on that Klaus have bomb inside the studios, as Doctor Hawkins sees that it will wipe out many of the town. It caused Hendrix to go angry, as Doctor Hawkins tells him to keep his focus and stop Klaus. Hendrix goes and stops Klaus robots from taking over the movie studios and collect the evidence on the robots about their plan. Hendrix goes full rage mode and defeated every R.D.M robot in the studios, as Doctor Hawkins told him to slow down, but doesn't listen. Hendrix tries to fire him with his laser, but Doctor Hawkins stopped him but knocked out. Hendrix uses his gadget to stop the bomb but it did, but destroying the studio buildings too. Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins survived but Klaus is killed because of the explosion. Doctor Hawkins has a meeting with her dad, Derrick about Hendrix getting a lot of rage. He wants Hendrix to put in mental illness, to make Hendrix become more calmer. Doctor Hawkins knows it will not help but she understands what Hendrix is going through since his arms were damaged by Klaus. Present Derrick knows about it, since. Hendrix becomes one of the best soldiers in these generations, as he heads into his late 50s. Boyce and Harold didn't know that it came from his father, because of his rage. Doctor Underwood sees him better, in his prime. She introduce to Derrick, the ex-leader of Providence Accord, retired. Boyce and Harold wants to know more, as Nathan felt better after hearing that story, learning that anger could end up ruining the mission. Doctor Underwood laugh for not overdoing it. Episode Moments * Nathan have the same anger issue like his father * Derrick Hawkins is in his 90s now and still alive * Hendrix got angry and killed Klaus but survived, for a couple of years to be killed Characters * Nathan Underwood * Boyce Frost * Harold Fox * Hendrix Underwood (Past And Present) * Doctor Caitlyn Underwood (Past And Present) * Derrick Hawkins (Past And Present) * Selina Crow * Mario Thompson (Past) * Jay Rook (Past) * Audrey Billings (Past) * Providence Unit (Past) Villain * KIaus Chase (Past) * R.D.Ms (Past) Links Trivia * Derrick's first appearance in Season 3 and in Linguistic Adventure * Providence appeared in flashback, for the first time in Season 4 * Flashback takes place, before Hendrix Linguistics (Main Timeline) * Boyce and Harold learned more about Derrick's past (Offscreen) * Audrey appeared fielding with Providence, before she was in a wheelchair * Hendrix was sent to a mental asylum to calm himself down, but done well since Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Paul Dini Category:Directed By Wes Gleason